Friends Across the Divide
by Xanta-Freak
Summary: Aelita wanted someone to talk to. Sara wanted a new friend from another country. XANA wanted to rule both of their worlds. What will happen when Sara's favorite show becomes her reality? Set in the second season. JxA, UxY, OCxO.
1. Chapter 1-Sara

**Sara's POV:**

_Yay! Another successful day of learning at school. Time to see who is online! I hope that my new friend from that boarding school in France is on_! I threw my school bag down on my bed. I grabbed my laptop as I glance at my appearance at the mirror on my dresser. I pushed my blonde hair out of the way of my blue eyes that lay behind my glasses. Sitting down on the bed, I waited for the computer to start.

Who knew I would meet a friend who loves the same things as me. We both love techno music, and we both love computers. She is very sweet and strangely curious all of the time. When we first meet on the forum of the website, we were both posting in a topic about how funny different idioms are. After a few replies back and forth, we began to message each other back and forth. After a while, I found out about her. Her name was Aleta Stones, an orphan at a small junior high boarding school in France. She loves seeing the difference between me going to public school here in USA, to living in France. She had a few friends there that have become her family since she lost hers. I always wanted to know what happen to them, but she never wanted to talk about. I respectfully never brought it up with her ever again.

While I waited for the internet to load, I turned on the television. Tuning to the Cartoon Network, I hoped my new favorite show was on. I clicked the keys on the computer as I directed the internet to the instant messanger. I glazed up to the TV as the theme song began to play, "Here we are, going far…" _YAY! It's on! Time for some Code Lyoko!_ I smiled as I saw my friend was on. I clicked her name and began to talk with her.

Sara: Hi! How was ur school day?

Aleta: Great! How did ur art history test go?

S: Great! I was able to recall the names of all of the impressionist era artist. BTW, thanks 4 helping me study for it. ^_^

A: no prob! Glad I was able 2 help.

I looked up to the television as I saw it was the episode called Holiday in the fog. _Wait, Code Lyoko is a French anime, I wonder if.._

S: Hey A, do u ever get anytime to watch cartoons?

A: Not really y?

S: Well there is a really good French cartoon they just imported to the US and I figured u would know it.

A: What is it called? My friend is a huge TV guy, he may know it.

S: It's called: Code Lyoko.

I waited for her respond as I watched Jeremie get in trouble for spray painting Jim's face as a dork on TV. I laugh so hard at the cutie face he makes at Jim, as I saw her finally respond to me.

A: what is it about? I think I heard about that one, but I do not know…

S: it is about a group of kids who discovered a supercomputer that contained a virtual world called Lyoko. Living on Lyoko is two AIs. One is an evil one. His name is XANA and he wants to take over the world (Typical bad guy…) the other AI is a girl called Aelita. She is the only one who can stop XANA so the gang helps her get to a halfway point, a tower of some kind, between the real world and Lyoko. She then stops the attack, and the smart guy of the group, Jeremie, sends the world backwards a day to cover up whatever XANA did.

_She must be asking one of her friends about the show_ I wondered after a few minutes she did not respond back to me. Looking up at the TV, I could see Odd trying to get poor Kiwi thru security at the airport. _TEHE! I can't believe he tried to do that! Leave it to Odd to try a stunt like that. I mean, why not leave Kiwi with Jeremie at the school?_

A: Ah! That 1. Naw, I don't have time to watch that one since I am usually in class when it is on. What episode is playing on ur side of the Atlantic?

S: it is an old one, but it is "Holiday in the Fog" it is when Jeremie purposely gets in trouble to stay at school during a vacation. XANA then takes over some toxic chemicals and tries to suffocate him and the others to death. But as usual, Aelita enters in the Lyoko code and saves the day. ^0^

A: Yeah, that is a good one. By any chance do u know the most recent episode? I want to know where u r in the series.

S: Sure it was called "Mister Puck" it is about how XANA was messing around with his ghosts and tried to take over Odd and Ulrich but failed. But sadly, XANA got a hold of Jeremie. T_T

Once again, she took her time answering me back. Looking up, I watched as Aelita entered the Lyoko code and saved the world again.

A: Yeah, I felt so bad for him. I really wanted to see his Lyoko form there at the end! Too bad they never showed it. T^T

S: Yeah, considering Odd calls it Ridiculous, then it must be really be funny! ^0^

A: He he! Oh no! I g2g! Dinner is calling me. I better go before Rob eats everything.

S: K, gn girl!

A: gn!

We both logged off as I saw the show go to the ending credits. I watched a bit of commercials as my dad called from down stairs, "Dinner!"

"So, how is your cyber friend? Did you get a chance to talk to her?" My dad asked as I filled up a bowl with some mac and cheese he made from the box that was sitting on the stove. "Yep! She is doing good. I am worried they overwork her at that school of hers." I told him as I sat down and began to eat with gusto. "What makes you think of that?" He asked as he got up to get a second helping. "Well, I asked if she seen that new cartoon I like, Code Lyoko, and she said she never has time for TV since she has a lot of school work." I said as I scrapped the bottom of my bowl. "Poor thing. You know, I have been thinking, if maybe for your birthday, do you want to see if either we can go see her, or she can spend some time here with us?" My dad asked as he put his dishes in the dish washer. "Really! Oh you are the greatest Dad ever! I will ask her later after she is done with her dinner." I partially screamed as I finished eating. I ran over and gave him a kiss. "I'll go see if she is on. Thanks for dinner! Love you and good night! I got to do some homework before I turn in. You don't mind that I skip watching Law and Order with you?" I asked as I cleaned up my dishes. "Nah, go on! Good night sweetheart!" He said as I ran back to my room.

_I can't wait to ask her! She really needs a break from all of her schoolwork. It seems she rarely gets any free time_. I clicked on the bookmark for the chat website as I waited for her to come back on. I decided to check my email as I waited. _Junk, junk, spam, and more junk_. I deleted the emails when one caught my eyes. It was the sender's name that grabbed me right away. _Huh? Admin at XANAisreal..com ? I don't know that site. I wonder what they want…I_ opened the email as I gave a big yawn. It was one big picture of some strange symbol. I looked at the symbol as it dawn on me, it was the eye of XANA. _What is this? A prank? Everyone knows that Code Lyoko is just a show. There is no way XANA could be real… _the eye began to glow an eerie shade of red as it began to hurt my eyes. I rubbed them as a weird sensation began to overtake me. All of a sudden, I felt really tired and began to lose the battle with staying awake. I heard the ping of an Aleta's IM on the chat website.

A: Sara? U there? Is something wrong?

Before I let my body began to fall asleep, I typed as fast as I could to her. I did not know what was happening to me, and I knew there was nothing she could do, but I could sense that she had to know about the email and how I am about to pass out.

S: I got an email from some site called XANAisreal..com and it had the symbol of XANA in it. I feel really sleepily all of a sudden, like I am passing out. For some reason, I felt I had to tell u. I can't hold on for long.

I barely hit the "Send" button as the world began to fade to black. As my eyelids grew heavy, something flash onto the screen that got my attention.

A: Sara, stay strong. I will help you but you must trust me! I will save you just have faith!

I barely saw her respond as the darkness took over. I began to sleep as I felt something lift me up and pull me away from my chair. _What's going on around here!_

**(What could XANA want with this poor girl? Who is this mysterious messenger, and why does she know? How will she save poor Sara? Find out next time I update!) **


	2. Chapter 2- Aelita

**Aelita's POV:**

I smiled as I started up my computer. There is nothing I enjoy more than talking with my new friend online. She was kind and funny. She was great in helping me study for different earth things and in turn, I help her in her computer class and in her math class.** KNOCK! KNOCK! ** "Come in!" I called to my door. "Hey Aelita? Is she on, this friend of yours?" Jeremie asked he sat down next to me in my room. He never really understood why I like talking to her. He thought it was funny that I preferred asking her about silly human things instead of him. "She should be on soon… I wonder how her Art test went. We were up for most of the night studying for that test." I smiled as I saw Sara's name pop up.

Sara: Hi! How was ur school day?

Aleta: Great! How did ur art history test go?

S: Great! I was able to recall the names of all of the impressionist era artist. BTW, thanks 4 helping me study for it. ^_^

"Huh? Aleta? Why don't you use your real name?" Jeremie asked as I keep on typing. "I tried, but the computer won't let me for some reason. It's strange." I said as I hit the send button.

A: no prob! Glad I was able 2 help.

S: Hey A, do u ever get anytime to watch cartoons?

_Me, have free time to watch cartoons? AS if XANA would give me a moment to relax…_

A: Not really y?

S: Well there is a really good French cartoon they just imported to the US and I figured u would know it.

"Hmm, sounds like something Odd might know." Jeremie said as he glazed at my screen over my shoulders. "I'll ask her. Maybe it is Doctor Shrank and the Hospital of Horror!" I laughed as I sent my respond.

A: What is it called? My friend is a huge TV guy, he may know it.

S: It is called: Code Lyoko.

_Wait! What? That can't be coincidence…. _"Wait! That can't be right….no one knows about the Lyoko besides us!" Jeremie almost yelled into my ears, killing my eardrums. "Hey! Do you mind not killing my ears?" I asked him. "Oops! Sorry Princess..." He blushed as he apologized. _Ah Jeremie…_ "Hang on; let me ask her about the show, maybe we are blowing this out of proportions. It could just be a name" I said as my fingers danced crossed the keyboard as I sent my response.

A: what is it about? I think I heard about that one, but I do not know…

S: it is about a group of kids who discovered a supercomputer that contained a virtual world called Lyoko. Living on Lyoko is two AIs. One is an evil one. His name is XANA and he wants to take over the world (Typical bad guy…) the other AI is a girl called Aelita. She is the only one who can stop XANA so the gang helps her get to a halfway point between the real world and Lyoko. She then stops the attack, and the smart guy of the group, Jeremie, sends the world backwards a day to cover up whatever XANA did.

"Okay… I take that back…this is strange," I said as I leaned back for Jeremie to see what she typed. "This is mega insane! How…What?" Jeremie stuttered, clearly at a loss for words. "Okay, let's calm down. Maybe this show is just a joke? Like a parody of what we have done these last years?" I said, trying to make sense of all of this. _Us in a cartoon? Odd would be thrilled!_ "Well, then how about we gather some more information? Let's play along as if we know and see what she knows." Jeremie said as I typed a respond to Sara.

A: Ah! That 1. Naw, I don't have time to watch that one since I am usually in class when it is on. What episode is playing on ur side?

S: it is an old one, but it is "Holiday in the Fog" it is when Jeremie purposely gets in trouble to stay at school during a vacation. XANA then takes over some toxic Chemical and tries to suffocate him and the others. But as usual, Aelita enters in the Lyoko code and saves the day.

_You bet I save the world…_ I could not help but think as Jeremie read over my shoulder again. "Ah yes, that attack. Man that stuff really burned my lungs. And Odd still has yet to beat that record of getting detentions in one move." Jeremie joked. "She said it was an old episode, I wonder what is the current point they are at?" I wondered out loud as I continued to play along.

A: Yeah, that is a good one. By any chance do u know the most recent episode? I want to know where u r in the series.

S: Sure it was called "Mister Puck" it is about how XANA was messing around with his ghosts and tried to take over Odd and Ulrich but failed. But sadly, XANA got a hold of Jeremie.

"Hey! That just happens last week! She is seeing everything up-to-date! This is just so weird! Could this be XANA's doing?" Jeremie said out loud as he began to pace around my room. "You said the scann was all cleared this morning, and besides, this looks like it's been going on for a while. Maybe it is someone else…" I said. "I think I will keep playing along to see what else I can get from her…"I said as I sent another message to her.

A: Yeah, I felt so bad for him. I really wanted to see his Lyoko form! Too bad they never showed it. T^T

S: Yeah, considering Odd calls it Ridiculous, then it must be really be funny! ^0^

"Hey! Give me a break! I am just not a fighter! I rather use my mind instead of my fists…" Jeremie blushed as looked away from the screen. I giggled a bit at him as I saw how late is was getting.

A: He he! Oh no! I g2g! Dinner is calling me. I better go before Rob eats everything.

"Rob? Let me guess…Odd's new name?" Jeremie asked. "Yeah, it happens to everyone's names. Ulrich comes up as Rich, Yumi is Tia and you come up as Jerry." I informed him. "Wow, how wonderful original names it gave us." He said as he went back to pacing around.

S: K, gn girl!

A: gn!

I signed off as I look up to Jeremie. He just keep pacing as I put my shoes back on to go to the cafeteria. "I am worried about this connection. Could Sara be from another universe? Or did XANA created her to gain our trust and to eventually turn on us? I've got a funny feeling about this…"Jeremie worried out loud. A loud growl escaped our stomachs and broke the silence left by Jeremie's last statement. "It could just be your stomach. Since you have been giving a part of your meals to Odd, your stomach been more vocal than a megatank!" I joked as I grabbed him by the arm and took him out of the room. "Yeah, let's go and tell the others." Jeremie said with a bit of confidence as I closed my door.

"Your right, that is weird." Ulrich said as we filled in Odd and Ulrich about our conversation with Sara. Sitting at our favorite table, I looked around to see if anyone way listening or maybe see a camera that could be recording us. "Yea, I know. What really bugs me is she sees what happening to us almost right away." Jeremie said with a tone of concern in his voice. "Are you sure this Sara girl is real? It seems like another XANA trap to me." Odd said with a fork filled of meatballs. "I know she is real, we help each other with school work and the program we use for our instant messages has counter measures to ensure no bots or violent people can log on." I told the others as I took a bite of food. "One thing is for sure, our secret is out it seems. It may not be out here, but it is somewhere." Ulrich said as he pushed his empty tray away from him. " I know, I going to try to talk to her again . Maybe she can give me a better hint of where she really is." I said as I stood up with my tray in my hand. "So then can I have your serving of jello?" Odd asked as he gazed at my tray. Rolling my eyes, I gave him the green goo.

I logged back on the site with a sudden sense of foreboding. Something felt off as I saw her waiting there already.

A: Sara? U there? Is something wrong?

I waited with a hush breath as it took a while for her to respond to me.

S: I got an email from some site called XANAisreal..com and it had the symbol of XANA in it. I feel really sleepily all of a sudden, like I am passing out. For some reason, I felt I had to tell u. I can't hold on for long.

_Oh no! XANA!_ I typed like my life depended on it. _Oh, why her? What are you planning now?_

A: Sara, stay strong. I will help you but you must trust me! I will save you just have faith!

I waited for what felt like an eternally. Five minutes, ten, twenty minutes the clock keeps ticking by! Her next response was not what I was prepared to see.

S: Hello? Is this Sara's online friend? This is her Father. What happen? Sara just fainted in her chair!

_Sara! Oh no!_ My heart felt like it was at my throat. _She is an innocent person in our war against XANA. Could she be dead? I better lie about my involvement. _

A: Hi. I don't really know. I wish I could help. Look, I am really concern about her; could you please call me at this number when she wakes up? It is 01-33-55- &*^ Please!

S: Sure. I better sign off, the ambulance is almost here. I have your number save on my cell phone. I promise the second I know anything, I will pass on the news to you sweetie.

He signed her account off as I sat there in silent horror. I knew I had to tell the others. I grabbed my cell and dialed Jeremie's phone. He picked up on the first ring.

"Aelita? Are you okay? XANA is on the move. The Superscann just hit pay dirt." Jeremie said without giving me a moment to say hi.

"I'm fine, but Sara is not! XANA just attack her!" I told him as I put a hand on the doorknob.

"What?!" he screamed into the phone.

"Yeah, she was online when I got back to my room and she sent me a message that a funny email she got from a site called XANAisreal..com and she passed out! I think she is in a coma. Her dad found her and called for an ambulance. I gave him my number to keep me informed." I explained to him as fast as I could.

"But why would XANA want to hurt her?" Jeremie asked.

"I wish I knew. I sent her a message before her dad messaged me to stay strong and have faith that we will help." I told him as I gazed back at the screen.

"Alright, Odd, Ulrich and I are on the way to the factory. I'll call Yumi. We will meet you there"

"Okay Jeremie. See you soon"

I hung up the phone as I ran out the door. I prayed that I could deactivate the tower and fast to help her. _Please hang on Sara! The Lyoko Warriors are on the way!_

**(What has happen to Sara? Is she really in a coma or did XANA capture her? Find out next time I update!)**


	3. Chapter 3-Aelita

**Aelita's POV:**

"Scanner, Aelita. Transfer, Aelita. Virtualization!" Jeremie's voice rang out in my head as the familiar feeling of being force into a small tube took over my body. I closed my eyes to the bright light that engulfed me. I open them back up to find that I have just arrived in the Dessert Sector of Lyoko. I stood up to see Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi in their familiar Lyoko outfits. "Here are some taxis to help you get a move on!" Jeremie's voice rang out in the air around us as the Overbike, Overwing, and Overboard appeared next to us. I watch as the others got on their favorite vehicles. They looked at me to see who I would go with. Feeling the need for speed, I climbed on the Overbike with Ulrich. "Alright, the tower is due north on the next plateau." Jeremie said as we looked for the tower. "Jeremie, are there any calls from my phone at all?" I asked hoping for a sign for what is happening to Sara. "No, not yet. We better hurry, who knows what XANA is up to with Sara." He responded as we took off for the tower. "Last one there forfeits their desert to the winner!" Odd cried out in joy as he speeded up to the front. "C'mon, Ulrich! We can split Odd's piece." I said to Ulrich with a wink. "Alright Princess, hang on!" He said as he revved the Overbike to its maximum speed.

"Watch out! XANA sent the welcome wagon to meet us. And from here, it looks like he pulled out all of the stops…" Jeremie's voice rang out with a sense of doom. "Don't worry Jeremie, we're use to this. XANA will fail, like all of the other times." Ulrich tried to comfort Jeremie. We raced on in silence for a few minutes when out of nowhere, a laser beam hit Ulrich's shoulder. The force of the blow knocked him off the bike. Thinking fast, I reached out and grabbed the controls and slammed on the breaks. "Ulrich!" Yumi called out as she stopped to check up on him. I shifted my glaze to where the laser came from. Standing right in fount of a red tower, was an army of Bloks. Looking around, I spotted some large stones that were big enough to use for cover. I revved the Overbike and headed for the outcrop. After I got there, the others joined me. Ulrich climbed down from the Overwing. "So… Someone got a plan?" Odd asked as he stepped down from the purple board. "We could try to separate them. Aelita, can you make a giant round stone? I can then use my telekinesis to do a little bit of bowling." Yumi suggested. "We could always just plough our way thru." Ulrich added to the pool of suggestions. "I could try to make the ground disappear under their feet?" I tried to add to the plan of attack. Odd looked back at the blocks. "Or we could wait about thirty seconds." Odd said with his back to us. "Huh? What do you mean?" Ulrich asked, confused. Walking over to Odd, I began to understand what he was talking about. It looked like one of the Bloks got bored and shot a freezing ray at one of the others. They began to fight amongst themselves as to figure out who did it. I began to giggle as I observed the blok on blok laser show. Ulrich and Yumi peeked over the lip of the rock to see it for themselves. "And to think XANA might have given them some intelligence…" Yumi said as a block took out another by falling into the digital sea.

I saw it coming out of the corner of my eye a millisecond too late. A clear tentacle wrapped around me and lifted me away from the others. "NO!" I screamed, hoping that the others would hear me. "Oh no! Turn around! The Scyphozoa got Aelita!" Jeremie practically screamed into the air. I felt myself slip into a subconscious state as the creature began to gain access to my memory.

_Aleta... help me…inconsistencies everywhere…no one is real… you said you would come help…please hurry…_

"Aelita? Aelita! Are you okay?" A voice can from a distance. Groggily, I sat up and began to rub my eyes. I opened them up to see a concerned Yumi looking down at me. "Super Sprint!", "Laser Arrows!" I could hear Ulrich and Odd fighting in the distance. "Yea… no, not really…" I replied as I stood up. "Huh? What's wrong?" Yumi asked with a look of concern on her face. "Just now, when it was attacking me, I thought I heard Sara calling out to me." I said as I began to walk back to the rock we used for cover. "Huh? Are, are you sure?" she asked as she joined me at the rock. Shifting my sight to the battle scene, I began to observe the boys fighting. "Laser Arrow!" Odd called out as he took out a blok. Looking around, there were only two more bloks left. "Boy, those bloks must have really hated each other after that ice attack." I giggled as Ulrich used his triangulate power to take out another one. "Don't you be avoiding my question, did you or didn't you just hear Sara in your head?" Yumi crossed her arms as she stared me down. "It was like she was half awake; it came in bits and pieces. She said there are inconsistencies all around her, she thinks no one around her is real, and she reminded me that I would help her get out of this mess. Oh! And she said to please hurry." I told her and most likely, Jeremie who was probably listening in.

"Wait, inconsistencies! That sounds like the time XANA trapped Odd, Ulrich and Yumi in a simulation bubble, a ghost channel!" Jeremie's voice rang out as we all began to realize XANA's true attack. "So XANA somehow kidnapped Sara, and sent her to a bubble?" Ulrich said as he came over to us by the rock. "Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled out as he hit the last blok right into the heart of the eye symbol. "A ghost channel? What's that? I don't remember that attack…how come?" Yumi asked. "Was that from when we went from getting Aelita to a tower, then all of a sudden, we were in a different place and could not remember how we got there?" Odd ask as he joined us. "Yeah, I remember it, only because Aelita and I used the scanners to break me in to help set you guys free." Jeremie said. "So XANA made another one? Where could it be?" Yumi asked, looking concern. "Let me check the map here. In the meantime, since the passage is clear, you better go deactivate that tower Aelita." Jeremie's voice ranged out. You could almost hear the clicking of the keys on the keyboard. Not wanting to give XANA a reason to send some more monsters, I ran to the tower. I walked in and headed to the top. As the interface opened up, I could not help but wish this one code word would set Sara free.

**CODE: LYOKO**

"Tower deactivated." I said in order to let Jeremie know. "Okay, I'll bring you all back in as I search for the bubble. Rematerialization!" Jeremie voice alerted me to the return trip back to Earth. As I began to feel the program take effect, I could hear one final thought ring into my head. _Aleta…hurry..._

**(Poor Sara! What could XANA really want with her? Find out next time I update!)**


	4. Chapter 4-Sara

**SARA's POV:**

It was the sound of the heart monitor that had awoken me. Slowly, I began to open my eyes to a typical hospital room. Looking to my right, asleep in a chair, was my dad. I tried to call out to him, but my throat was blocked by a large tube. I gagged on it as a nurse rushed in to take it out. At the sound of me choking, my dad woke up. "Hey. Take it easy. You are safe now dear." The nurse said. "It is alright sweetie. You are in the hospital. You gave me a huge scare there when you passed out by your computer." Dad told me as I sat up. "Huh? My computer?" I spat out as the tube came out of my throat. "Yeah, you were chatting with your friend when I heard you give a blood curtailing scream. I ran upstairs to find you were passed out next to your laptop. What happen?" He told me with a look of concern.

_Lie._

A small voice called out from the back of my mind. "I am not sure. I was waiting for Aleta to come on when I felt really tired. The next thing I remember is waking up here." I lied to him. I hate lying to him, but for some reason, I agreed with that little voice, I thought it was for his own good. "How long have I been out?" I wanted to know more. "A whole day. It is 8 at night" he said as he looked at his watch. If I wasn't looking at him, I would have missed what happen next. My dad (or the image of my dad?) Suddenly began to fade and looked like a static picture for a second. He regain his shape as he repeated, "A whole day. It is 8 at night." I have a funny feeling about him. I began to wrack my brain for an explanation. The only thing I could think of was one of my favorite episodes of Code Lyoko, ghost channel. What happen just now is just like what Yumi saw on the show, inconsistencies. _But that is just a show, a cartoon. That kind of thing never happens. One thing is for sure, I can't trust this phony dad._ I thought as I eyed him up suspiciously. "Oh! Okay. By the way, do you have my laptop on you? I really want to check something." I asked the fake. "I do but it is late, you need to rest. Whatever it is can wait." He tried to calm me down. "I won't be able to sleep unless I check it." I told him with a pout on my face. He looked at me with a look of suspicion as he grabbed my laptop from a bag next to him. "Thanks!" I turned it on and loaded up the internet.

As it loaded, the virus scan activated for its scheduled weekly scan. A funny search engine started up instead of my usual start page of Google. _Huh? The Kiwi search engine from the show. This is too bizarre._ I decided to try to search for the show, but nothing came back. It was l like the show never existed. I quickly looked at my hard drive for my copies of the show, but there were none. Just then, the scan went off. There was a virus on my computer. The answer to the missing show came in the form of the virus`s name, XANA..EXE. _Okay... things are getting mega weird..._ Thinking fast, I tried to pull up the chat website I use to talk with Aleta but it was gone! Breathing fast, I looked at my so-called dad again. "Did you find what you were looking for?" He said with a bit of a smile.

"I want the truth, where am I?" I asked him with as much courage as I could muster. "I think you are hallucinating, nurse?" He said as he looked at the nurse who has been standing in the corner this entire time. She walked over and pulled out a syringe filled with something milky inside. "It is alright sweetie; this will just help you sleep a bit." She said as she poked my arm with the needle. Looking away from it, I gazed into her eyes. For a fraction of a second, her pupils were replaced by the eye of XANA. _Wait! That can't be right! But it looks like it…_ Sleep began to wash over me as I heard someone laughing cruelly in the air.

I was floating on a brightly lit cloud. There was nothing but me and my cloud here. My mind was trying to understand what just happen. A false dad, a XANA-fied nurse, and no Code Lyoko TV show anywhere. Nothing was making any sense. It all started with that stupid email from XANAisreal..com. And Aleta, does she know what is really going on? As I continued to float in this realm, questioning everything that has happen since that email, I felt two things at once. One, There was someone else here and I did not know how, but I knew it Aleta. Two, a sharp pain began to arise in my head, trying to erase my memories of the hospital scene. I reached out thru the intense pain and touched Aleta's mind.

_Aleta... help me…inconsistencies everywhere…no one is real… you said you would come help…please hurry…_

I could feel her worry and concern for me be sent back to me. I could also tell she has a lot of explaining to me as her mind began to disappear from this place. _NO! Wait! Come back! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!_ I called out with my mind.

_Foolish human, so long as you are my prisoner, I will never leave you alone!_

A voice replied back to me. A voice I could swear I heard before… _Oh, no!_ Thru the unending pain of the memory wipe I was able to place the voice. It was the same voice the XANA/Jeremie had at the end of the "Ghost Channel" episode!

_So XANA really does exists…._

_Yes, you pathetic meat bag, I do. You will be my new little plaything and bargaining chip against those so called Lyoko Warriors._

The pain was unbearable as I was forced into subconscious once more. With my last bit of energy I had left, I cried out once more with my mind…

_Aleta…hurry…_

"We're a new generation…surfing on the web all night and day…" My favorite Subdigital song began to play thru my alarm clock as I groggily got up for the day. I stretched my arms above my head as I try to recall what happen to me last night. I remember waiting for Aleta to log on to the chat website, then nothing but a black hole. _Guess I gave up and went to bed_. I internally shrugged as I got dressed for the day. "Sara! Breakfast is ready! I made pancakes!" I heard my Dad calling to me from downstairs. I could not help but have a shiver down my back as I heard him call out. As a feeling of déjà vu began to creep over me, I looked out my window onto the street below. Cars were driving by as the morning rush hour began. "Better come get them while they are hot!" he sounded annoyed. I walked away from my window as the cars that were driving began to repeat in a loop, like an animated gif from the internet. I never saw it or the strange man in a trench coat standing on the street corner as I closed my door.

**(Who could this mysterious stranger be? Could he be a friend or foe? Will the Lyoko Warriors find Sara before XANA hurts her and send her home? Find out next time I update!) **


	5. Chapter 5-Aelita

**Aelita's POV:**

"Just what we need, another Ghost Channel. So XANA, What do you have planned for our new alternate universe friend." I could hear Jeremie talking to himself as the elevator door opened into the lab. "Did you find her yet?" Yumi asked as we all walked over to the screens. "Yea…no. Kinda. I'm not 100 percent sure…" Jeremie said as he clicked the keys in a furry. "Why? What did you find?" I asked as I glanced nervously to the screens. "I found a signal of the channel, but I can't lock it in. The access portal keeps jumping around on the network. I was able to record a bit of what happen before Aelita was captured by the Scyphozoa." Jeremie leaned back in the chair as he rubbed his eyes. "So can we see XANA's new show?" Odd asked as he smiled. Clearly, he was trying to make us all feel better. "Sure, but I must warn you, it does not bode well for Sara…" Jeremie said as he clicked a window open. He reached and grab my hand as we all began to watch Sara waking up in a hospital. "Is that her Aelita?" Yumi asked. "I think so, we never exchanged photos of our self as the website keep bugging up when we would try. But from the description she gave me, I am sure that is her." I said thru my hand as I began to unconsciously chew on my nails. Jeremie reached up and pulled my hand away before I ran out on nails to eat. We watched is silent horror as her fake father faded in and out a bit. "An inconsistency, XANA never learns does he? It was those that got you guys to question the reality of your ghost channel." Jeremie pointed to Sara's dad. "Look, she saw it! And now she is looking something up on the internet." I pointed out Sara's actions. A shocked and scared face appeared on Sara's face as she turned and faced her fake dad. "I want the truth, where am I?" She asked with what bit of courage she must have had left. Odd gasped in sympathetic pain as a nurse injected something into her. Jeremie zoomed into the nurse's face as her eyes flashed the all too familiar eye of XANA. Sara drifted asleep as the recording stopped. "Sara… We have to save her!" Odd said with a look of fierce determination on his face. His eyes looked like he was filled with a fiery anger, a look of revenge. Even in my nervous state, I could not help but think, _Looks like our ladies' man is at it again, love at first sight I guess…_ "Well, I might not be able to get a permanent lock, but I can try to grab it long enough to transfer one of you into the channel." Jeremie let go of my hands as he scratched his chin in deep thought. "Is it safe?" Ulrich asked Einstein. "Well, yes and no. The transfer could send you in or it could send you to a one way tip into the digital sea." Jeremie said as he began to type in some code into the supercomputer. "I volunteer!" Odd yelled into the air as he raised his hand. "R-really Odd? You would risk your life to attempt to save Sara, a girl you never meet before?" Yumi asked the purple clad boy. "Yes. I can't explain it, but I feel like I have to be the one to try. Can you just trust me on this as I am about to trust your Jeremie to send me there in one piece." Odd told his friends. _ I never had seen him so set in a certain path. He is kind of scary…_ Jeremie looked over Odd with a mix look of worry and amazement. "If you are certain, then I'll send you…" Jeremie turned back to the keyboard with a little sigh. Odd straighten up as he walked over closer to the screens. "First, I need to send you to a way tower on Lyoko to send you in. It is the only way to lock in the signal. Then, I'll launch the program." Jeremie said as he began to type at a break neck speed. "Wait! Since we don't know what XANA wants from her, maybe our first goal should be to spy a bit." Yumi suggested to the others. "That might be a good idea. And besides, if we are just a cartoon show to her, she might not believe her world is fake after seeing a half man, half purple cat show up on her doorstep." I inputted into what seems like our new strategy with a smirk. "That's true. I can program you a disguise to use. So what do you want to look like Odd?" Jeremie asked. You could see the gears turning in Odd's head as he cocked his head to the side and scratched his chin. "How about… A milk man! No, that's too old…. A TV cable repair man? No, that was a horrible movie…. I know! How about a classic! A big trench coat. Oh! And a hat to cover my ears!" Odd said as he paced around the lab. "Nothing says spy like a stranger in a trench coat…" Ulrich joked as he rolled his eyes. "Alright, it's all set up. Head on down to the scanner room Odd, and prepare to take the big plunge." Jeremie informed us as he hit the big enter key on the keyboard. "If this goes bad, will you guys take care of Kiwi for me?" Odd asked as he headed to the elevator. "Of course, did you think we would leave him to starve to death?" Yumi, being a big animal lover, said to Odd.

* * *

"Alright, get onto the center of the platform." Jeremie said as Odd entered the tower on Lyoko. "Okay Einstein, I'm ready to go save the other princess!" Odd joked thru the speakers in the lab. "Oh, and Odd? I don't know if we will be able to stay in contact while you are in there. When I went into the other ghost channel, I lost contact with Aelita. So you may be flying solo on this. Make sure to be careful with your arrows." Jeremie said as he clicked the keys on the keyboard. "Gotcha! I'll be safe. Launch the program Jeremie, I trust you in sending me there." Odd said with confidence. "Okay, here we go… Bubble Transfer, Odd." Jeremie said as he launched the program.

We all watched the radar window as Odd's I.D dot vanished. "Alright, there… and... Bingo! He made it. Now we got a signal, and can beginning to search for the source." Jeremie told the tense room. Everyone began to relax as we saw a figure in a trench coat appear in a window of the channel. "Hey, Jeremie? Can you hear me or am I all alone here…" We heard Odd's voice once more in the speakers. "We hear you Odd, can you hear us?" We all held our breath until Odd replied, "Loud and clear Einstein! Any Idea where I am?" "Hang on, let me try to open up a link." Jeremie said as he enlarged the widow on the supercomputer. An image of a house with a figure in a trench coat and hat standing right outside. The curtain waved around on the top floor. Judging by the strange light purple color of the simple two storied house, the old vintage yellow VW Beetle car, and the black cat sitting in the downstairs window, I knew who it belonged to. "If the description Sara gave me before was right, then that is her house. Her room is on the second floor. Since her Bug is still in the driveway, she must be getting ready for school, or it is the weekend and she is sleeping in. That is to say if this was her REAL reality." I informed the others about this strange house. "Well, I better wait until she comes out then; I know all too well how annoying it can be to wake up early on a day you want to sleep in." Odd said as he leaned against the light post next to him. The front door opened as a blonde haired girl exited the house. "See you later tonight dad! Don't forget I have Tai Chi practice tonight so I will be late to our usual Law and Order night!" The girl yelled into the house as she shut the door. Without even looking at Odd, She walked over to the car and turned in on with a bang. She backed up onto the now suddenly empty street. As the car passed Odd, he looked into the window just as she looked at Odd. Their eyes locked only for a second, but from here, it seemed like a lifetime. The yellow Bug then sped up and headed up the street. "Hey Jeremie, could you send be some kind of a vehicle so I can stay by her?" Odd asked thru the speakers. Suddenly, the house faded away and was replaced by large brick building. A large sign now replaced the post Odd was leaning on. "Franz Kadic Memorial High School? Seriously, this is her school?" Odd asked as he read the sign out loud. "Man, that's original…" Ulrich rolled his eyes. A Yellow bug suddenly appeared on the street, and pulled into the parking lot. Grabbing a spot in the back, the bug parked and turned off. Sara left her car and walked into school. "So now what?" Yumi asked all of us. "How about I keep watch out here. If I interact directly to the fake people, XANA might find us." Odd suggest as he glazed around the school. Finding a picnic table near a forest that surrounded the school, he sat down and gazed at the school. "Nice one Odd! Now how about us, what should we do?" I asked my friends, mainly Jeremie. "I guess for now, we gather information. What else can we do? We have no Idea yet on how he plans on using Sara." Jeremie informed everyone as he sat back in the chair. We all gather around the screen as Odd began to tap his foot to a song in his head. A sudden rustle in the tree surprised us as it began to get louder. "Huh? What is that?" Odd asked as he looked around for the source of the noise. "I would be ready for anything Odd, knowing our friend XANA." Jeremie asked as he sat up to the screens again. _Now what…_ I began to wonder.

**(What could it be? Has Odd been made? Find out next time I update!)**


	6. Chapter 6-sara

**Sara's POV:**

Sara pulled into her favorite spot at the school. As she hit the lock button, her eyes darted to the figure in the back. _Wait…wasn't he just at my house? Mr… .I think I'll call him, Mr. Trench coat. But how did he get her so fast. Hmmm..._ Sara pushed it out of her mind as she walked into the school. She stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed something. The usual noise of chatting kids was absent from the air. Sara could see their lips moving, but nothing was coming out. She stuck her finger into her ears and tried to clean them out. The sound returned as she took her fingers out. Shrugging it all off, she headed to her locker by the doors.

Sara opens her locker as a long brown haired girl open the locker next to hers. Sara looked over and smiled. "Hey Emily! How did your live blogging of the new episode go last night? Did you get any watchers?" Sara asked.

Emily paused before she answered, "Um it was a disaster! No one showed up and the website keeps bugging up on me." Sara smiled at her.

"Why not try again tonight! I will be there and I can try to talk my online pen pal to meet up there if you want. She is pretty good with stuff like that." Sara offered.

"What pen pal? I never knew you had one. What's her name?" Emily asked with a smile on her face.

"Wha...What are you talking about? You know Aleta! I told you about her at least a dozen times. Are…are you okay?" Shock filled her face at Emily's news. _For Pete's sake! She has talked to her when we had our sleep over!_ Sara picked up her books and closed her locker. Emily looked stumped as Sara gave her a moment to respond. "Oh, that pen pal! I thought you had gotten another one. If she has any free time, I would love that! I better get to class see you later at lunch?" Emily left before Sara could respond. _What was that all about?_ She thought as she walked to her homeroom.

Sara walked into her homeroom and sat down at her desk as the most random events happened at once. All of her classmates got up and headed out the door. The door shut behind them, and only Sara and the teacher remained. Puzzled, she looked at the teacher who was starting to shake a bit. "Umm… Mr. Hertz? What's going on? Is it another walkout to support Occupy Wall Street?" She asked as she stood up.

"Sit down, Sara. We need to have a little chat…" Mr. Hertz said as he began to walk to her. His hands were balled into fist. "I…I'd rather not, Sir." Sara said, slowly backing up to the door. Behind her back, she reached the handle and tried to open it, but it was locked shut. "But I insist… " Mr. Hertz said as electricity appeared out of nowhere and encased his fists. Sara could not believe her eyes. The only thing that registered on her mind was not to get hit by his fists.

Mr. Hertz thrushes a bolt of lightning at Sara's head as she ducked in time. The blast caused the glass window of the door to break and shower Sara in a shower of glass shards. She stayed in a small ball in the corner as Mr. Hertz took a few steps towards her.

"PLEASE! ! STOP IT!" She yelled, not knowing if anyone would hear her. _It's all a dream…it's all a dream….it's all a dream…_ Sara kept shouting in her mind as Mr. Hertz charged up another strike.

A large figure crashed through the window in the corner. His hat thrown off as he landed. Sara blinked her eyes as she finally saw the face of Mr. Trench coat.

"Laser Arrow!" He called out and shoot her teacher with mini arrows. Mr. Hertz fell backwards and tuned into a digital cloud of black. It then vanish as Sara's savior turn to face her.

"Er, Sorry to barge right on in. But we need to move. " A purple clawed hand reached out for hers. Sara blinked at him as it all felt like a dream.

"C'mon Sara! We have to move it! XANA knows that I'm here to save you and to take you back to our world." The cat eared figure spoke with urgency.

"This…this is a dream! You're a cartoon character!" Sara tried to argue with what she thought was a hallucination.

"Nope! I'm real, and so is your online pen pal, Aelita. Or is it Aleta to you? Anyways…XANA knows that I'm here and we need to leave before he can come after you again!" He argued with her. Mr. Trench coat sighed and took off the rest of his disguise. His body was covered In an all too familiar outfit of a purple cat.

"Sara! You have to listen to him and go! Please!" A familiar female voice called out all around her. She blinked and looked up.

"Aleta? IS..is that you? What's going on around here!" Sara yelled at the air.

"There is no time to explain right now! Just trust in him and he will bring you to me and the others!" Aleta's voice cried out as Mr. Trench Coat-No… Odd. Odd reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Follow me, Sara! I'll keep you safe!" Odd yelled and pulled her towards the window.

Sara did not fully know what was happening around her, nor did she worry of what was coming after her. All she knew is that they were right and they had to go. Sara followed Odd out and away from the school. They ran until a wall of students and teachers blocked their way. Odd growled and raised his hand out.

**Oh dear! Odd's secret is out! What will become of him and Sara, now that everything is coming to light! Find out next time I update!**


	7. Chapter 7-Odd

Odd's POV

"You got an exit plan there Einstein? It's turning into the walking dead around here!" Odd yelled out to the sky as he clocked his arm. He looked around as the spectre army of Sara's classmates and teachers were coming closer and closer to them. Odd glanced over at the shaking girl next to him. She looked like she could collapse at any second at seeing her friends like this. But she looked towards Odd and seemed to calm down a bit. Odd knew he had to be the strong one for both of them.

"I'm just about….Yeah! Odd! I'm sending you the overboard now!" Jeremie's voice called out from the air. Sara flinched a bit at hearing it, but she did not freak out. Odd could only guess that since they were a cartoon show to her, she would know Jeremie's voice.

"Great! Perfect timing as usual!" Odd chuckled as the large purple cat-themed board appeared and floated a bit above the ground. He hopped on and looked over at Sara once more. He smiled and offered her his hand.

"C'mon! It's time to bring you to your online friend…"Odd tried to joke at her. Sara looked around, worried. Odd could only imagine what was going through her mind as she looked around.

"It's me or them. And I just want to help you become free of all of this. I'm the blue pill here Sara. .. THERE the red one." Odd said as he pointed to the approaching mob. Sara looked at him and then the crowd. She sighed and took his hand. Odd gave it a reassuring squeeze as he lifted her up onto the board. She held onto his midsection tight as Odd flew off. He fired at some of the spectres as they reached up to stop them.

"I'm making an opening in the sphere for you to use. Get out of there, and make it fast!" Jeremie's voice cried out as a strange blue cloud appeared into the sky. It soon opened up a hole to a vast grey sky. Odd flew out and smiled as he could tell that they were in the middle of a Mountain sector. There was a bright light behind him as Odd turned to see Sara shining like a bright star. Odd quickly landed the overboard and looked over at the lit girl.

The light soon faded as Sara began to look at herself. She was wearing a black and grey colored full body suit. On her chest were white lines that looked like to one's on Aelita's Mr. Puck doll. A purple slash belt rested nicely onto her hip. She had a whip resting on her hip and a small blade on the other one. She had on some purple lines on her face, right under her eyes. An earring of a blue and green orb was attached to her right elf-like ears. Her blonde hair was held back off of her face like Yumi's was when she is on Lyoko.

"Wow…" Sara softly said. Her voice to Odd was very kind and sweet, something he liked. He could not help himself but give her a big smile as she looked over at him. "Yeah! That's one sharp looking Lyoko-outfit you're sporting. And once again, I remain to be the one who looks like a nitwit on Lyoko…" Odd said to her, but softly at the end.

"Well… if it means anything to you, I personally love cats." Sara told him gently. Odd smiled once more. He was about to say something else when a laser flew over his head. He growled as he turned around and aimed towards the offending Kankrelat. But he never got a shot off as an electrical crackle flew out of a nearby whip and smacked right into the little monster. Odd watched as Sara rolled up her whip and put it back onto her belt.

"I think I'll keep this…" She softly said. Odd rolled her eyes a bit at her for showing off. He looked around for other monsters before looking up into the sky.

"Now what Einstein? We can't stay here!" Odd asked the air. Sara walked over to him, glancing around.

"Get Sara into a nearby waytower. I can use Aelita's CODE: EARTH program to bring her into our earth. So head east, bearing 20 degrees to reach it. Just don't let her lose her life points! There is no telling what might happen to her." Jeremie's voice called out, worried. Odd had a feeling he did know what will happen, but did not want to scare the poor girl. Odd jumped right back onto his board and held out his hand once more towards Sara.

"Ready to meet the gang?" Odd asked her with a small smile on his face. Sara smiled and instantly grabbed it. IT looks like any trust issues she had about him saving her life is gone. She gently held onto his hip as he zoomed away, heading towards the tower that will bring the girl to his earth.

Odd flew on for a few minutes before he knew he needed to break the silence.

"So, Aelita told us she found the chat website you guys used so she could work on silly human sayings… why were you using it?" Odd asked, curious. Sara sighed into his back before she spoke.

"I wanted to make some new friends. Back at school, well…my real school, I'm a big loner. I have maybe one tentative friend there, and it's only because she mention, er, your show in class. That friendship is still new to us both so we're not close. So I found the site while googling penpals sites. Aleta, or Aelita I should be correcting myself now, was what the computer paired me with. We've been talking ever since. " Sara explained as Odd zoomed around the rocks.

"When I was outside of your fake house, I heard you mention Tai Chi practice. I take it you like martial arts?" Odd asked, keeping her talking as he looked for the tower.

"Yeah, after seeing Ulrich and Yumi practice on the show, I wanted to try. There is no Penkai silate around me, so I had to choose Tai Chi. It's really relaxing and fun to do." Sara told him. She peeked over his shoulder to watch Lyoko fly pass them.

"Wow… I can't believe I'm here… on freaking Lyoko! I've been dreaming of being here ever since I first saw the show. It's amazing! That Franz Hopper guy did a great job at making this place." Sara said with glee as she rested her head onto Odd's shoulder.

"Huh? Franz made Lyoko? Are you sure about that?" Jeremie's voice rang out from the air.

"Well… like Odd here said, there is a tunnel from his house to the sewers and he was a teacher at Kadic… It's one theory the Code Lyoko Forum boards thought up." Sara said to the sky. Odd could not help but enjoy how more and more relax Sara was getting.

"Do you…er, know what else they might have thought up? It could-ODD! There is a Tarantula ahead!" Jeremie yelled from the air. Odd swerved at the right moment as rapid fired laser came their way. Odd glanced down at the beast and took aim.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd cried out as he fired. He managed to get a few laser to hit, but not the right mark. HE was about to fly away into hiding when the board jiggled a bit under him. He gasped as he turned around, watching Sara jump off it. She drew her blade and hurled herself to the beast.

"SARA! What are you doing!?" Aelita and Odd both said at the same time. Sara slammed into its head and stabbed it in the eye. AS she jumped off of it, the wounded monster shot a laser at her, hitting her back. Sara gasped in pain as she fell into a ball. Odd jumped off his board and ran to her as the monster exploded. He gently rolled her onto her back as she gasped in pain.

"I…I never knew… those things hurt!" Sara said, sitting up with Odd's help. She rubbed where the laser hit her. Odd had to fight back a smile since he remembered the first time he was hit by a laser.

"Well considering you lose 40 points by it then it's understandable it would hurt. So just get into the tower so I can bring you here." Jeremie told them as Sara got up. Sara followed Odd as they walked over to the tower. Odd jokingly walked next to the tower and bowed to her.

"Your tower fair princess of another earth." Odd said with a chuckle. He was expecting Sara to giggle his way, but one quick glance at her worried filled face and he knew that was out.

"Just stay calm and it will be alright. Close your eyes and think of it as you're stepping through a waterfall. Here, hold onto my shoulder and I'll lead you in." Odd told the worried girl. She bit her lip a bit before she nodded towards him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm worried the tower might reject me or something…." She said as she took a hold of his shoulders.

"Nah, it's only the activated ones that will do that." Odd said with a smile. He walked up to it and rested his hand onto the tower. He looked back as Sara nodded her head for him to go on. Odd relaxed himself and stepped inside, pulling Sara with him. He smiled as the wall let them pass and onto the lit platform below.

"See? Nothing to it!" Odd told her as she looked around the blue tower. She gasped in awe, taking it all in.

"It's…It's wow…. This is just so awesome! I can't believe I'm inside of a tower! I can't wait to tell my dad tha-" Sara started to say, but then fell silent. Her dad… Odd knew she must be missing him.

"We'll get you back home soon Sara. I'm positive Einstein and Aelita can find a way… but first we need to protect you from XANA by bringing you to our earth." Odd told her, resting his hands onto her shoulders. Sara tried to smile at him, mouthing thanks as well.

"Alright… Odd, you need to leave the tower so I can launch this. I'll bring you in then Sara. The others are already waiting in the scanner room for you guys." Jeremie told them both. Odd nodded and walked over to the exit.

"See you in the real world!" Odd joked as he exited the tower. He smiled as his body turned to white squares and sent him back to Earth.

Odd leaned against the side of the scanner as it opened. Being sent to that ghost channel and fighting on Lyoko really wore him out. He looked up at his friends and smiled. Ulrich offered him a hand as he stepped out. Odd took a hold as he stepped out.

"Man…that was fun. Let's not do something like that again, okay?" Odd joked as they walked over to the waiting girls. They all stood around a closed scanner as they waited. The seconds seemed to be going slow as Jeremie must be entering in the needed codes. After what felt like forever, the scanners started up and began to whirl. Jeremie ran down the trap door and stood next to Aelita. Suddenly, the doors opened up and emitted out a thick yellow smoke. The gang all smiled as the smoke cleared.

"Welcome to my home Sara!" Aelita said with a smile to the scanner.

**(Now that Sara is safely with the gang, can they find a way to send her back home? Or will Sara be stranded inside her favorite cartoon for the rest of her life? Find out next time I update!)**


End file.
